Hero OneShot
by Make Your Move
Summary: I don't know, I was just playing around a little: Ever is dating Roman, but things get a little out of hand for her.  Terrible Summary, I know. Pinkie promise it's not horrible though!


I ran across the driveway with a bag full of groceries in my right hand, and my phone in the other. 5 Missed Calls, it read. All from oh so lovable, Sabine. She had sent me to the store about an hour ago, but I had met up with some friends along the way.

"Here's your stuff," I said, setting it on the table, and walking away fast before she could start another fight. I ran into my room.

As soon as I was in, I locked my door, and opened my window, like I did everyday. I looked out to see if he was on his way yet and saw him running towards my house. I couldn't help but smile as he saw me waiting.

He walked over to my window, and said, "Hey."

"Hey," I said, in the same casual tone. With a big grin on my face, I gave him a big kiss. I felt him smile and kiss me back. I giggled into the kiss and grabbed his shirt to try and pull him inside. He climbed through the window, still kissing me, and hugged me around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to me, deepening the kiss.

We pulled away, soon enough and laid down on my bed to watch a movie. He wasn't paying attention, but I was pretending to. He was forming small circles with his fingers on my stomach, entertaining himself. He started to go lower, and lower, until he reached the hem of my shirt. He went under my shirt, and started to form circles on my bare stomach. I pretended not to notice.

Underneath my shirt, he started to go higher, making the shirt wrinkle up, moving up with his hand. I turned over to look at him, and he kissed me intensely. I felt as if I couldn't reject him, so I kissed him back. He started to kiss my neck, never letting go of my shirt, though. I started to feel uncomfortable, and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't stop.

"Stop. Stop. Please... Stop," I started to say, but he wouldn't even slow down. He actually sped up. "Please. Roman. Please! Roman! Stop!" I said, finally pushing him off.

"What the hell? We were just getting started," he said, getting closer to me, grabbing my shirt again.

"Stop! I don't want to do that!" I said, slapping his hand off.

"We've been dating for over a month! I've waited long enough!"

"I'm not ready for that yet, okay?" I said, sitting back down on my bed.

"Okay. Fine. I'm sorry," he said, and kissed me.

I kissed him back to show him he was forgiven, and he deepened the kiss, pushing me down back on my bed. I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down, and started kissing me again. I started to get that feeling again, and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't even flinch. He was on top of me, and he grabbed my shirt and ripped it off my body, so I was only in my bra.

"Roman! Get! OFF! I said I wasn't freaking ready!" I yelled, scratching him, trying to weaken him.

"Well I'm saying you are ready!" he said, and started to unbutton his pants. I yelled as loud as I could for help, and soon heard banging on the door, as they tried to break through the lock. Roman started to unbutton my pants and I was really getting scared. I kept yelling at the top of my lungs, hoping it would help in some way, but knowing it wouldn't. He pushed my pants to the floor, and reached to the back of my bra. I tried to push him off with all my force, but nothing helped.

Out of no where, I felt his weight off of me, and I stood up. I saw a ghostly figure give him a punch in the face, and I felt safe again. I turned as I heard my door open, and saw my mom and brother running towards me. I turned around to see who my savor was, but got a punch in the face.

I opened my eyes to hopeful, yet grim faces all around me.

"She's awake!" yelled a voice I didn't recognize. Everyone suddenly stood up from there chairs and walked towards my bed. I recognized all except one. He seemed slightly familiar, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Honey," my Mother said, "this is the boy who, um, saved you. He jumped in through the window."

"What? Saved me? From whaa-?" I said, suddenly remembering what had happened, bringing tears to my mother's, and my eyes. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" I wept, stuffing my face in my pillow.

"Can I talk to her? In private? It will only take a minute," asked the unfamiliar boy, and my family walked out of the room. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened," he said.

"Thank you," I said, turning to look at him, "but.. do you know? How far he, um.. got? I can't remember," I said, bringing more tear to my eyes.

"He didn't do anything."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about that."

"Again, thank you. For, um, saving me."

I kissed him then. I even surprised myself. It was nothing like the ones I gave Roman

. This one was quick, and sweet, and I actually.. I actually don't regret that one…


End file.
